Sonic New Age
by TheLonelyLunatic
Summary: After years of fighting the evil mind Robotnik,Mobius has become a darker place and the streets are being under watch by Zone Cops sent out by Castle Acorn to keep order. Sonic,Tails and Amy are all strugling to keep their freedom,protect the world and handle their own hard lifes.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic New Age Chapter.1 "My life"

I slowly take off the black pair of slippes while the other girls already had started to leave.  
Today's training had been awful,i had made wrong steps and had been falling into the others countless of awhile the trainer had sent me out and washed me off in the face with her water bottle which caused my make-up to stream down my terrified face.  
I pick up the slippers and put them in my worn-out bag along with my white tights and black suit.  
I then put on my plaid skirt with a way too big T-shirt with my number one biggest hero's loggo printed on he had given me on my last birthday.  
"You need ride home Amy?" A voice called from above my head.  
It was Dina,one of the girls that felt sorry for me due to my poor excuse of dancing talent.  
"No will pick me up." I say while putting on my high boots."As always."  
"Oh,i didn't know that." She says with an innocent face expression.  
Liar.  
"Well...bye bye then!" She says rushing giggiling out of the dressing room.  
I sigh in relif throw my bag over the shoulder as i too goes out of the room just too bump into my trainer,Madame Lorena.  
"Oh i'm so sorry ma'am!" I apologize. "My mind was somewhere else."  
Madame Lorena brush her clothes off and put her half-moon shaped glasess into place again.  
"As usual then miss Rose" She say in a condescending tone and sigh loudly.  
"Ehehe yeah..." I say and laugh nervously.  
"I've told you millions of times to focus more on the world around you." We both start to walk to the exit doors as the corridor is weakly lit. "Actually that was what i wanted to talk to you about."  
"That i don't see the world?"  
"No,that you can't you don't keep up with the rest i'm afraid i have to remove you from my class."  
An open could just as well said 'Get better or i'll happily kick you'.I'm really just a problem for her gracefull group of slender reputation was threatend by me which she constantly remind me about.  
I swallow the lump in my throat and hold up the door for her on the way out in the chilling evening.  
"I promise i'll be better,i've just got alot on my mind at the moment." When i see her glare i suddenly get desperate. "Oh please madame!You don't know how much the ballet means to me!"  
"Don't raise your voice against me young lady!" She say through clenched teeth.  
As if things couldn't get worse my ride home had just arrived in a lightning fast reaction which made Madame Lorena's dress blow way over her head causing me to almost throw up by the result seem to be happily unknowing as he just pick me up bridal style and says:  
"Hey Ames!"  
Madame Lorena frusterated pull down her dress and give Sonic a death glance.I carefully hide my laughter in Sonic's neck as he takes off without a care in the world in the same speed.  
We head off to Tail's workshop or well house which actually more looked like a workshop than a home.  
"So how did your training go?" Sonic asks with his emerald green eyes focused on mine instead of the road ahead.  
"Eyes forward the training went just as over some girls and caused a few brusies on myself."  
Sonic chuckled for himself and rolled his eyes.I stuck out my tounge at him and relaxed in his arms for awhile.I hear his steady beating heart behind his well trained body yet his fur was still soft and warm.I looked up at his handsome face which now looked forward and tried to find a weakness in his perfect as always i fail at most everything and give up a deep sigh and press my face against him.  
"You can truly make a girl's self-esteem fall." i mumble into his chest.  
"Yeah i get that alot.." He say and laugh one of his silly laughs which reminds me of Jet the hawk.

We arrive outside just as the night sky had turned black at Tail's house only a few minutes after we left,Sonic let me down and i see it's still lit up in the is probably working with a new machine again,i grab my extra key to the door in my bag and lock follows behind as i walk in and turn the light on in the small living messy after last night's dinner with empty china-food boxes laying around.I haden't have the strength to clean up this moring as i had to hurry to the cafe,in which i work as waitress most of the day until the ballet on the late afternoon.  
And beliving Sonic would tie up was like counting with i just dropped my bag on my bed in the corner which was unmade and my pillow thrown down on the that i started to clean up the boxes and pick up noddle pieces here and there while Sonic crashed down on the couch turning on the old TV.  
The house is small with only the tiny living room where i sleep,Tails room which more looked like a closet,a toilet and a course the garage was part of the house but it had been turned into a workshop ages ago.  
Sonic usally sleep on the big brown worn-out couch next to the TV or he simply was out on another adventure.I prefered when he was home yet it meant more food and extra cleaning but i rather have him safe and sound than risking his life in calmed my nerves and made me focus better,or well better than usual.  
I throw the boxes in the alrady over-filled trash-can in the kitchen and make some hot chocolate for us.  
I pour some extra milk in Sonic's so he won't burn is i put down the steaming cup beside him on the small coffe-table infront of the TV which showed an old action movie.  
"Here you go." I say as he looks up at me and smiles grateful. "Don't drink it all at once.."  
"Thanks Ames.." he replies and start to sip on the chocolate.  
"I'll just go give Tail's his cup.." I mumble while i give up a small yawn and walk out through the door across the room which led to the garage.  
I almost trip over myself when i enter but gets caught up by a hard machine that sounds starnge.  
"Uf..!" I moan and get up again and sees i've spilled the brown liquad on myself.  
Of course...  
"Hey watch your steps,Amy!" A voice calls from the middle in the crowded room.  
It's my best friend the two-tailed fox Tails with eyes just like the morning 's 13 years old and a mechanical wonder child with the talent of turning a toaster into a full functionable radio with at least 10 channels.  
At the moment he sits with his head deep inside a big robot looking i come closer he sticks out his head which is filled with oil and even a small screw-nut hanging in one of his quills.  
Apparently for safe keeping.  
He smiles with his childish looking face at me and says with a vocie pure like light:  
"Chocolate?You do know how to make a fox happy." he say and take the cup between his hands and take a huge gulp.  
I take a sip from my own cup and sit down on the floor beside him,my eyes inspect the robot.  
It's shiny and is in the same length as Tails maybe a few inches longer according to a pair of wheels instead of feeths.I wonder if Tails has made a copy of himself as a robot?  
"What's this thing?" I ask.  
"Oh,i'm working on a help robot.I try to make him useful in battles and such!" He says excited "Of course it will take alot of time but when he's done we'll get a good companion."  
"Can he clean?" i joke and Tails chuckle.  
"What do have Sonic for?"  
"I've wondred that aswell.." i giggle and grab his arm while i raise "Come on 's time for bed."  
He unwillingly gets up and leave his robot to wait for him until tomorrow,i turn off the lights and close the door behind.  
We all finsih our chocolate and stare for awhile at the old at last Tails has fallen asleep and Sonic carry him into his i turn off the TV and force myself to get to work with the growing pile of dishes in the kitchen sink.  
It's cole-black outside and my head is havey with my long wavey pink hair getting into my face.  
Suddenly Sonic sneak up from behind and wrap his arms around my waist and whisper softly:  
"Let it be Ames..i promise to do it need to sleep."  
"I'm okay.." I say and tries to slip out of his grip. "Honestly."  
Sonic then spin me around so we are face to face and point at the huge bags under my eyes.  
"Yeah i see that.." He say and lift me up in his arms and carry me to my bed.I ask him to stay with me so he crawl up behind me and i use his belly as comfort me with his arms wraped around me as a small child and starts to hum the old lullaby i used to sing for Tails when he was little and had a nightmare.  
I yawn and pull the quilt over us and close my sleepy eyes and listen to Sonic's calming voice.  
I sing the song text in my head before i fall into the well welcomed sleep...

"Fly fly fly away  
Out on the meadow your heart was heard  
But the sun still shine  
And the wind still blow out on the meadow

Fly fly fly away  
Through the meadow a child's laugh was heard  
But the sun still shine  
And the wind still blow out on the meadow

Fly fly fly away  
Up on the meadow an angel's wings leaving was heard  
But the sun still shine  
And the wind still blow out on the meadow

Fly fly fly away  
A man digging your rest in the meadow was heard  
But the sun still shine  
And the wind still blow out on the meadow"

I wake up by the sound of my alarm clock which cause my ears to perk and Sonic to make a quick move so i fall out of the bed.  
"Ohhhh..make it shut up!" Sonic moans and press the pillow against his ears.  
I search with sleepy eyes after the clock and notice it laying under my bed.I stretch out my hand and grab it and turn it off with a loudly flick.  
My eyes detect the time showing me it's way too early for normal people to get up,but late for a single mom with two wich category i place myself.  
So i get my ass up from the floor and put my clothes from yestureday in the laundry basket which is the only thing in this house that isn't full along with the fridge.  
"Sonic i gotta go shop some food you write a list with things we need?" I say while i run around naked trying to find my waitress suit.  
"Yeah yeah..." He replies and stretch his arms over his head and yawn cutely.  
I find the short lace dress on one of the kitchen did i put it there?  
I put it on and comb my hair and make it into a long braid which rest down on my back,pull on a pair of knee length socks and a pair of pink shoes that matches the dress.  
I quickly make some porridge for us and ask Sonic to stir while i wake up Tails and prepare his school bag.  
I had faught hard to keep Tails in school saving every penny i got to give him an education.  
Yet he had insited that he could work harder in his workshop instead,a suggestion i had declined Tails admited it or not i could see that he love school and he needed to be with kids in his own age.  
Sonic on the other hand had never even been in a school building,but yet why would a world saving hero need to learn math or biology?  
Me myself had dropped out of school a few years ago when i realised that i couldn't handle a house,my friends,pay bills,two works and piles of homework and still find time for myself in between.  
So when i was 14 i dropped out.I miss all my friends and be able to study and become what i always had wanted to be.A that i had to sacrifice for my i won't complain i love my friends and i'd do anything for was also economic crisis in the country right now.  
Queen Sally Acorn had a stressful time trying to keep things up,the rumor had told that she might be close to a the bills to get higher and daily news directly from the royal court explaining our situation.  
The queen herself never showed up outside the castle walls,i pity her and wish i could help her.  
So i never complain at the bills because it could be worse.

Now we sit at the breakfast table and Tails happily eat his porridge while Sonic poke with his spoon in his.I get irritated due to my sleepy mind.  
"Stop poking in it and eat!" I snap at him over the newspaper. "You can at least pretend to appreciate my hard work!"  
Sonic looks up at me and seems to be hurt. "I do!See?" he says and put a big spoon full of porridge in his mouth so he spill half of i on looks stupid with his mouth filled and smiling like a dog that just made a good mood lights up and i smile softly at him.  
"Sorry,i'm just a bit stressed."  
"It's okay Ames.I know how hard you work..." he replies suddenly sounding guilty.  
I put down the newspaper and look into his eyes. "Don't mention it."  
My eyes sees the clock above his head and notice that i'm gonna be late for work if i don't hurry.  
I quickly get up and clean of the my bowl throwing it into the sink which cause the pile to shake uneasily.  
I grab my purse on the edge of the chair,give Tails a quick hug and kiss Sonic on the forehead,put on my jacket and remind Sonic to take care of the dish,before i head out in the cold morning.

When i finally reach the cafe it has start to snow small flakes dangling down from the sky.  
Is it December already?  
That mean mean means means extra work.  
I sigh and open the door to the cosy little cafe which fills my nose with the smell of coffe and new washed floor.  
My boss ,an old hedgehog with flat grey fur but with alert golden eyes,is already in the kitchen preparing for todays work.  
He's probably around 75 years old and has a bad leg so he has to walk with an elegant cane.  
He must have been very handsome in his youth due to that you can still see some of his fine .Paylor has owned this cafe in 43 years,it's one of the oldest companys around here.  
He got it after his father and re-named it after his first love 'Ania',i think it was a sweet gesture.  
Sadly they never seem to have got each mabey his love wasen't answered?  
If so,i sympathize with my old boss.  
"Hey Amy you gonna stand there all day?" He says while comming out from the kitchen.  
I wake up from my thoughts and hang my jacket over one of the hooks on the hanger.  
The floor is still a bit wet so i walk carefully across the floor and gets ready for another day of work.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic New Age Chapter.2 "Weird Or Not Weird?"

I took the afternoon bus home from the cafe,i had to stand up due to all the school children that lived futher away from town.  
When i got home Tails was already home sitting on the couch making his homework.  
Hi Amy!How was work? He ask without looking up from his English book.  
i met Vanilla,she told me that Cream had been missing you. I say and take of my jacket and shoes. Why don't you go over sometime?  
Tails suddenly look up at me and blush,i raise my eyebrowns and look back at him.  
Actually i want to,but...  
But what?  
I don't know..when i'm with her..i kinda feel dizzy and stumble upon my words.. he really do confused when he continues And at night she just pop up in my mind...Is that normal?  
I then realise me and Tails hasen't have the 'flowers and bees' talk yet.I feel terribely guilty since as a young teenager you can really get confused by all strange feelings.I've already had the talk with Cream since she felt embarrassed with Vanilla.  
I once tried to have it with Sonic due to that we both don't have our parents he got really nervouse and said he had read it in a book once and then he had run away faster than the speed of sound.  
Wasen't a succes...  
However i didn't want Tails to go through the same thing as myself so i promised to talk about it later when i got home from the made him calm down a bit and get back to his homework.  
I went into the kitchen and saw that Sonic actually had made the dish and left a note of things we he had also scribbled down that we absolutly need more chillidogs or there were risks that a revolution would cause our house.  
I roll my eyes and open one of the kitchen cabinets and take out an old-fashioned cookie jars in which i put all our money.  
It's not too much but i think it will be just enough,so i put it all in my wallet and head out again.  
Now it really had been starting to snow so i pull myhood over my volly hat and wrap my arms around my body,and starts to fight my way to the store.

"Hmm let's see milk,bread uh the one without fruit?ehm okay uh.. some cream,tomatoes and a bag of..." i'm totally in my own so i don't notice the long figure suddenly appearing around the so clumsy as i am i stumble right into him and i fall over him.  
"Crap!" i cry as i hit my knee into the persons crotch with full power.  
"Oh Rose,you could've at least waited until we were somewhere more private.." A deep voice says right infront of me.  
I then notice the person i've fallen into is Shadow.  
Oh fuck,could this day get any worse?!  
"I didn't mean to..."  
I meet his blood red eyes and blush worse than i've ever smirk back at me.  
And on top of that a few people give us annoyed glares,Shadow however don't even seem to notice them as continue to stare at me.  
I immediately get up and Shadow copy my example.I pick up my dropped note and harshly put it down in my jeans pocket.  
I then quickly leave him quietly chuckling while i pick up the things i i get to the fruits i see Rouge standing inspecting an apple a bit too much.  
When her eyes caught me she calls me over while she tries hard to hold back her laugh she just finished.  
I sigh and walk over with my hands full of groceries.  
Nice show back there! she says and lose her self-respect and starts to laugh loudely right in my face.  
You saw? I ask confused since i don't remember seeing her. I didn't notice you..  
Maybe you were to busy laying over Shadow at the moment she giggles I leapt away and laughed behind some potatoes.  
I blush slightly and realise i don't have time for this so i walk towards the cashiers and leave a laughing Rouge behind.  
When i reach them and is about to pay i see i don't have enough much?!  
I desperatly serach through my pockets to find nothing else than a coupon on 'Happy Charles Chillidog Hut'.I get a childish thougt that i might be able to bribe the don't like chillidogs?  
But just as i'm about to get that desperate Shadow comes up behind me like a ghost and says with a hidden laugh behind his serious tone:  
They're on me  
He adds his own groceries which is much more luxurious compared to my own.  
I try to protest but Shadow puts a finger on my lips and gently push me forward,while recklessly throwing a punch of money to the suprised cashier.  
While out of the store i place myself infront of Shadow and try to sound tough when i say:  
Why did you do that?  
I feel generous today. He replies and smirk again  
Yeah right,you just wanted to embarrass me! I say accusingly and turn my back against him.  
Well you walked into me,remember? Shadow chuckle and walk past me.  
I did not!You stood in the way with your...big ass!  
Wait did i just say 'ass' to Shadow the hedgehog?  
My comment cause him to lose it and chuckle even more and swing his bags around and give me a  
entertained look.  
I didn't know you had eyes for my ass,Rose?  
I feel my face getting keat up and my hands start shaking in embarrasment.I wanna punish him so i say something that sounded way better in my head..  
At least you'll never see mine in all it's pride!  
After that i run away with my bags in a hard grip and i can almost feel a thunder storm shaping upon my head.

Shadow's P.O.V

I watch her silhouette disappear into the swirl of snowflakes and rushing people.  
Her last words still echoing in my head 'At least you'll never see mine in all it's pride!'.  
Amy Rose has grown infront of my eyes during the past the beginning she was just a Sonic-fan girl with basically nothing else on her mind than him.  
But now she had grown up to take care of that faker and kind of life is that?  
Slaving for them day out and day in,cleaning and even goto the store with nothing less than worn-out old clothes and a few pennys.  
I even heard she had dropped out of school to take a worthless job as waitress just to be able to feed the faker who is never home to take care of anything himself.  
Pathetic isn't a storng word enough to describe him.  
If Rose had been under my care i probably would treat her like the lady she certainly need to become more mature and learn how to control her of endless nights trying to learn her eating properly and speak correctly.I would alson teach her how to play both the piano and violin.  
Give her any dress she want and all the jewelrys she could ever imagine.  
I give up a deep can always Amy Rose is way out of my reach at the moment with the faker around.

I get on my motorcycle which is parked near the street whith the black color easily seen in the white  
down the bags in my side-bags on the side of the cycle.  
And then with a loud noise from the engine,i take off onto the crowded road.

Normal P.O.V

X times 3 is the same result as in Y minus 6,that goes through 9...and uh...2 times 6?  
The young rabbits eyes are narrowed in deep concentration as she sturggle through her homework  
while her mind kept crossing her love-intrest.  
She faught about those blue pair of eyes meeting hers,about his angel-like smile,his weak scent of cinnamon and even how he said her name.  
Everything about him is perfect.  
Yet why would the smartest boy in the whole school find intrest in her?  
Sure they have shared a few adventures together during the years,but Cream was only 11 and knew little about Rose had pretty much taught her everything about it and had been a good example of how to make an impression on the time when Amy had her head filled with boys was over since a long time Cream knew she was almost always busy and didn't want to bother her with silly questions.  
So now Cream only had herself to consult or in worse case her mom.  
She didn't even know if Tails had given her any winks of liking her he did nowdays was stuttering when they talked or avoiding her.  
But that a sign?  
Avoiding and being unable to talk correctly had been two of many cases between Sonic and Amy when they were she and Tails was going through the same thing.  
If so she had to talk with Tails about if it wasen't true they could at least work out what else it was that kept him away from didn't want to lose Tails as a friend.  
Cream sat up and gave up with trying to get her homework would probably help her when she got home anyway.  
She then went stright to her computer,turned it on and started to write an e-mail to him.

Dear Tails  
I've lately been thinking about well not in a normal about special things like how many time you blink in a minute or how you say my name without stuttering.  
I just can't seem to get you out of my mind.  
Have you ever felt the same about me?If so i wanna know and maybe we can talk over an ice cream or something?  
Because i'm getting crazy about it but i don't wanna ruin or friendship.  
I don't know more about this than i think i'm in love.  
I have no one else to talk to,so what do you say?  
Werid or not Weird?  
~Cream

Cream's hand is slightly shaking but her desire to know the truth is what make her press the 'send' buttom.


End file.
